


His Captain's Good Boy

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submissive Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Steve isn't smiling at him today, and that disappointed look on his face makes Bucky want to disappear. Because he knows, fucking knows, he messed up, okay? He lost his temper and he'd gone off on a superior officer. Not Steve. Well, not at first, but when Steve arrived, he'd been so wound up, so absolutely caught up in the adrenaline and had shouted at his Captain. And it hadn't been until his face was pressed up against a cool wall, hands pinned behind his back, Steve's voice in his ear, "you need to calm down, soldier," that the fight drained out of him.But his Captain, his Steve, knows him, knows that he'd never go off on anybody without a good reason.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621582
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268





	His Captain's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, time has no meaning. This happens AFTER their engagement, but other than that, who knows? Time is made up and quarantine honestly just makes it all worse. 
> 
> This is short, just 1k, but I hope you enjoy it!

Steve isn't smiling at him today, and that disappointed look on his face makes Bucky want to disappear. Because he knows, fucking knows, he messed up, okay? He lost his temper and he'd gone off on a superior officer. Not Steve. Well, not at first, but when Steve arrived, he'd been so wound up, so absolutely caught up in the adrenaline and had shouted at his Captain. And it hadn't been until his face was pressed up against a cool wall, hands pinned behind his back, Steve's voice in his ear, "you need to calm down, soldier," that the fight drained out of him.

"We've all been under a lot of pressure lately," said the Lieutenant he had shouted at. "And I did prod a bit more than I should have."

Bucky wanted to scream at him, wanted to get free, and punch the man right in his goddamn face. Bucky knew what he was doing.

"I suppose you can handle this as his dominant," added the Lieutenant, "doesn't have to leave us. Right Sergeant Peters?" Right, there was another person in the room. The one who'd called Steve to begin with.

"Uh, oh, right. We will leave Sergeant Barnes in the capable hands of Major Rogers," she said.

And then it was just them.

Steve stepped back, let Bucky breathe against the wall by himself a minute.

Steve gripped Bucky's bicep and turned his whole body. "You're going to go to my quarters. Undress. Wait for me to finish my shift, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky whispered, looking at the ground. Steve was quiet a second, then hugged him tightly.

"Don't get too caught up in your head between now and then, Buck."

Bucky felt keys pressed into his hand and then he headed out of the building and toward the officer quarters.

Bucky undressed. He hung his uniform in the closet with his boots and sat on the couch in just his undershirt and briefs. He wrapped his arms around his knees and waited, face hidden.

And now he's here, with Steve standing in front of him just looking so disappointed.

He's already cried a little from anger or the fact that he knows his Captain is disappointed in him, but he's about to cry more and he can hardly look up at Steve, but he doesn't have to because he feels the couch dip and he's tugged into his lap and hugged tight.

"Tell me what happened," Steve says and Bucky still wants to just disappear. 

"I made a mistake," he whispers, "didn't file something right. And I already felt bad about it. Was gonna come to you soon as I got outta the room, but Lieutenant Jones just started... he wasn't yelling, but he called me a fuck up. Then he went off telling me I was just a useless submissive and I shouldn't have been allowed into the army at all. All these terrible things. Ones I don't gotta try hard to think about anyway." He pauses to take a ragged breath, "and it felt bad, but then... then I thought about you and... and how my Captain said all those things were wrong. And I got mad. I.. God, sir, I shouted at you."

Steve gently cards his fingers slowly through Bucky's hair. "You did. Not a great choice, but it didn't feel like you were in control at that moment," he says, "and I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, wish you hadn't done it in such a blatantly insubordinate way because I have to punish you and I have to document it, but sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Bucky squirms until Steve loosens his grip enough that he can turn to face him.

"Thank you for believing me," he says.

"Sergeant Peters came and talked to me," Steve said softly, "but I already knew something was wrong. That he did something. You don't just go off for nothing. And he seemed keen to keep this off the record."

"You said you had to document punishing me. Does that mean it's on the record?"

Steve nods. "Peters wrote up a report of what she witnessed. I've written up half of one. Will finish it first thing in the morning after we've settled things between us. I'd like you to write one up too."

Bucky looks away, nervous. Was this going to follow him? Would it keep him from any promotions? He wants to be a First Sergeant someday.

"Buck, look at me," Steve says, continues when he does, "one infraction in over ten years is nothing. And this one has extenuating circumstances. Everything is gonna be okay."

Bucky runs at his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I swear it."

After a second, Bucky nods and wraps his arms around Steve's neck.

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you," he murmurs. "You're the best man I've ever met."

"Bucky Barnes, you're my favorite person in the whole world," Steve replies, "every day I wake up feeling lucky you said yes."

They stay that way for a few minutes until Bucky pipes up. "Can.. can we get the... uh punishment over with?"

"Course, sugar," Steve says.

"Can you change first? So you don't have to leave the bed after?"

Steve smiles and cups his face. "For you? Anything. Drink a glass of water and use the bathroom before you come into the bedroom, alright?"

Bucky nods, sliding off Steve's lap to let him up. He gets up after, goes to the kitchen, then the bathroom, then the bedroom.

Steve is sitting on the side of the bed in sweats and a t-shirt. "You don't yell at a superior officer, understand? And definitely not at me. I'm just gonna use my hand, sweetheart. All that's going in the report is corporal punishment. Anything more detailed is between us."

Bucky stands in front of Steve. "Corporal punishment sounds too scary for going over my Captain's lap for a spanking," he says, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs.

"Official name for official paperwork, now come on. I'm not counting. Just spanking. We're done when we're done," Steve says.

Bucky slides his briefs down and off. Now they're engaged and have an official Dom/sub contract, Bucky finds he doesn't so much mind being mostly naked post scene. He also likes that his briefs don't get pulled up right after a spanking anymore. Because ouch. He lets Steve guide him over his lap.

"I'm sorry I shouted," Bucky says softly, settling into position, "especially at you."

"I know you are, sweetheart. And you are going to have this and then are very, very forgiven."

Steve just goes. No preamble, no working up to it, just solid slaps from the get-go. It stings at first, but then the heat starts to build. Bucky wraps his hand around Steve's ankle, holding it on as he starts to whimper.

Whimpers turn to whines. Whines turn to crying out. And eventually, when Steve's hand has set thighs, ass, and everything in between on fire, crying out turns to sobs.

And when Steve's done, he pulls him up into his lap and holds him. Then, Bucky's favorite part, laying with his head on Steve's chest, just listening to his lungs and heart, content.

All his guilt is gone. He's settled. He's loved.

"Good boy," Steve murmurs against his hair.

Oh yeah, and he's a good boy too. His Captain's good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr at siriuslyuptonogood~
> 
> ALSO: I used to not reply to any comments but questions because praise makes me slightly uncomfortable (I'm working on it), but now I am. I'm also going back and replying to comments from the past, so if you have commented before and are suddenly getting replies from comments you made in January like, what is this bitch doing, now you know. (you're also amazing, and I adore you)


End file.
